


Candy challenge

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: Arranged Marriage Au part 268 🔞
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	Candy challenge

kamu tadi ko bilangnya gampang banget?” tanya jihoon, ia sudah duduk di kasur, memperhatikan soonyoung yang sedang memilih permen yang akan di gunakan untuk kebutuhan challenge yang akan mereka lakukan

“bilang apaan?” tanya soonyoung balik, ia sudah selesai mempersiapkan permennya. Soonyoung menghampiri jihoon, ia duduk dipinggir jihoon.

“apaan?” tanyanya lagi, alisnya berkerut.

“itu tadi kamu bilang ‘sayang’ pas narik aku”

“oh, ya gampang lah. Kan lo suami gue”

Iya juga, pikir jihoon. Jika sudah menikah seperti ini bukannya kata-kata atau sebutan seperti itu harusnya menjadi sesuatu yang gampang diucapkan. Tentunya hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk jihoon dan soonyoung. jihoon tahu, soonyoung mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu hanya ketika ia bercanda saja. Kalau sedang serius dia mana pernah mengatakanya. Mungkin nanti, sekarang masih terlalu cepat untuk jihoon terbiasa dengan kata-kata “sayang” yang sejujurnya ingin ia ucapkan dari mulutnya sendiri kepada soonyoung.

“udah ah cepetan kita mulai ini challenge nya, lo mau yang nebak atau gue yang nebak?”

“kalau kamu yang nebak, aku harus gimana?”

“kan tadi udah nonton videonya, kalau gue yang nebak ya lo yang bibirnya gue cicip cicip setelah permennya lo olesin ke bibir lo”

“ehmmm enaknya aku gimana ya?”

“tapi gue pengen lo yang nyosor, lo yang nebak deh, ya?”

“terus nanti aku jilatin bibir kamu gitu? Gak mau ah”

“ lama dah, yaudah gue yang nebak nih. Siniin tutup matanya”

Jihoon mengambil penutup mata yang biasanya ia pakai, lalu ia memberikannya kepada soonyoung. setelah soonyoung memakai penutup mata itu, jihoon dengan ragu mengambil mangkuk yang berisi permen yang masih terbungkus. Soonyoung juga sudah menyiapkan satu mangkuk kosong untuk tempat menyimpan permen yang sudah mereka buka.

“soonyoung kenapa tidak kamu langsung jilat aja permennya?”

“gak asik dong anjir, cepet jihoon udah di olesin ke bibir lo belum?”

“belum, ini permennya kan kaya agak kering gini tidak basah, emang bisa nempel rasanya?”

“sama lo di jilat dulu lah biar basah permennya”

“memang kamu tidak jijik apa?”

“buset deh lama-lama gue cium juga lo” soonyoung sudah menangkup pipi jihoon, ia sudah mau mencium jihoon saking tidak sabarnya. Namun jihoon menghentikan pergerakan soonyoung.

“iya sebentar-sebentar aku olesin dulu” jihoon membasahi permen seperti yang sonyoung katakan, lalu ia mengoleskan ke bibirnya seperti ia sedang memakai lipstick.

“sudah” katanya

Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar itu, ia memang sudah memegang pipi jihoon dari tadi, yang membuat soonyoung bisa langsung mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka, mendengus bibir jihoon berusaha mengenali rasa permen itu dari baunya, namun tentu saja meskipun soonyoung sudah tau kalau itu permen dengan rasa mangga karena baunya yang khas dia tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu, sehingga ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir jihoon, awalnya ia hanya mengecupnya sebentar. Lalu pura-pura sedang merasakan rasa permen itu. “ehmm apa ya” katanya, lalu ia menunduk dan menjilat bibir bawah jihoon lagi, hanya sebentar, soonyoung lalu terlihat sedang berpikir –dan tentu saja itu pura-pura.

“padahal itu gampang tau” kata jihoon

“sekali lagi” soonyoung menjilati bibir bawah dan atas jhoon bergantian. Dia masih saja berpura-pura tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Soonyoung terus-terusan menjilati bibir jihoon, bahkan sekarang jilatannya bukan hanya sekedar menjilat untuk mencicipi rasa permen saja, ia sudah tidak perduli dengan challenge (dari awal memang tujuannya bukan itu). Bahkan ketika rasa permen di bibir jihoon sudah menghilang pun soonyoung masih tetap menjilatinya tanpa henti. Dia mencium bibir jihoon.

“soon-“ jihoon berusaha berbicara tapi soonyoung malah memperdalam ciumannya, kepala jihoon sudah ia miringkan supaya dia lebih nyaman untuk mencium jihoon.

“soonyoung-“ jihoon menepuk-nepuk lengan soonyoung

Setelah soonyoung melepas ciuman mereka, ia melepaskan penutup mata yang masih ada pada dirinya, soonyoung pindahkan untuk menutup mata jihoon. “giliran lo”

“iya aku setuju. Harusnya dari awal aku aja yang nebak, kamu bercanda terus. Kamu tadi udah tahu kan jawabannya? ” kata jihoon.

“haha kaga, emang rasa apa?” tanyanya 

“mangga”

“gue kira malah melon”

“jauh ya soonyoung, udah ah cepet mulai. habis ini udahan ya?”

“okay, bentar gue pilih permen dulu”

Soonyoung memilih permen dengan rasa chocolate caramel. setelah selesai dengan mengoleskan permen itu pada bibirnya, soonyoung mengarahkan jihoon untuk segera menjilati bibir bawahnya.

“udah, yang bawah ya” katanya  
Jihoon dengan malu-malu mendengus bibir soonyoung, lalu ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir soonyoung. terlalu lama, akhirnya soonyoung yang terlebih dahulu menempelkan bibir mereka. Jihoon menjauhkan bibirnya. Lalu ia menjilati bibir nya sendiri. “coklat?” katanya

“lu jilat bibir gue aja kaga, emang kerasa?”

“sedikit” jawabnya

“salah jawabannya, coba lagi”

Jihoon mengecup bibir soonyoung sekilas, yang langsung di protes oleh soonyoung. “gak akan kerasa lah anjir bentar amat, lo jangan malu-malu napa. Jilat aja. Nih udah gue gosok-gosokin lagi permennya di bibir gue” katanya

Jihoon mendekatkan dirinya lagi, selain malu, tentu saja hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, ia harus menjilat bibir soonyoung. dan dia yang akan memulainya, ini diluar akal jihoon, dia berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tidak pernah mau mengikuti challenge lagi bersama soonyoung.

Jihon menjilatnya sekilas, ia sudah yakin jawabannya adalah coklat, tapi soonyoung bilang itu salah. Untuk percobaan yang ketiga akhirnya jihoon mengulum bibir bawah soonyoung, dan tentu saja soonyoung tidak diam, dari tadi dia juga menciumi bibir bagian atas punya jihoon.

“coklat, aku yakin. Kamu jangan bercanda terus” jihoon lalu membuka penutup matanya.

“salah, orang ini rasa chocolate caramel, lo salah harus ada hukumannya”

“kamu tadi aja tidak jawab, masa aku doang yang kena hukuman?”

“kalau gitu gue sebutin hukuman buat lo, lo sebutin hukuman buat gue. Sekarang lo mau gue dihukum ngapain?”

“ehmm.. besok harus bangun pagi tanpa aku bangunin terus bikin sarapan, terus nanti kamu cuci piring”

“okey siap, gampang banget kalau itu. Sekarang hukuman lo adalah cium gue selama 15 menit, cuman boleh berhenti kalau kehabisan nafas tapi harus langsung lanjut lagi”

“lama banget? Dan juga kenapa harus ciuman? Kenapa tidak suruh aku bersih-bersih apartemen aja?”

“gue atur timernya dulu nih 15 menit, siap okay”

“soonyoung sebentar, ehmm .... nanti kamu yang mulai ciumannya boleh?”

Soonyoung lagi - lagi tersenyum mendengar perkataan jihoon . “dengan senang hati pangeran” katanya, lalu ia mencium jihoon yang pada akhirnya ketika handphone soonyoung berbunyipun menandakan kalau waktu 15 menit mereka sudah selesai, soonyoung masih tetap menciumi jihoon. Masih berlaku, waktu bukanlah suatu patokan untuk mereka berhenti malam ini.


End file.
